Astro
Appearance Astro is a Red Malamute Mix,with a white underbelly and front paws. Her tail is curled and fluffy. Astro also has light brown eyes. Personality Astro used to be a pet,which makes her hate humans. Astro can be quite aggressive and stubborn so it's hard for her to admit when she is wrong,but doesn't stop her from bragging a little when she is right. Astro knows how to lead and does it well never putting her pack in danger for her own needs or worries. When Astro is mad the only dog who can calm her down is Raine (Later on Orbit can to) or she'll calm down on her own. Astro keeps her cool in stressful situations, which is why she usually wins a battle. She loves and cares about every member of her pack and would die for any of them in a heartbeat. Insults seem to roll right off her back and she ignores dogs who try to get under her skin. When it comes to territory, Astro is calm and usually won't attack you, instead she'll give you a warning and send you on your way. Astro has clear judgement so don't even try to trick her, she'll just sniff you out. Once Astros older she gains better wisdom and enjoys teasing her mate Orbit. Astro also becomes more caring to dogs not in her pack due to her motherly side. Bio Astro lived with a kind old man named Matt and couldn't be happier,but when Matt passed away Astro realized she didn't want to be with any other human,so when she was adopted again she started running away every chance she got. Finally her owners gave up and Astro and Raine were free. Astro started a pack with her sister by her side all the way,there pack grew until it was the biggest pack in Woodpine,New York. Raine named their pack The Night Stalker Pack but soon gave up any chance of her leadership to Astro. Astro was caught by the pound several times and finally learned how to pop the cages open, and soon started freeing other strays from the truck. Astro later on starts a family of her own and starts depending on her sister Raine to share the leadership while Astro raises her pups. Pack * Alpha-Astro * Beta-Orbit * Delta-Raine * Aurora * Satin * Opal * Faith * Timber * Dagger * Myst * Slate * Bear * Bullet * Comet * Diablo * Logan * Hazel * Moone * Vixen * Amber * Outlaw * Fury * Archer Trivia * Astro and Raine were originally switched but I liked Astro better as leader. * Astro has a huge crush on Orbit * I was going to have Outlaws name be Archer but after riding Outlaw Run I changed his name. * I gave Astro Orbit's design first but saw a Red Malamute Mix at a store and changed my mind. * Astro sneaks and watches TV through a restaurant window. �� * Astro hates spaghetti after some spilt on her! It took weeks to get the sauce out of her fur. * Astro cuddles with a torn tennis ball that her old owner Matt gave them. * Astro drank coffe off the side of the street once and now is addicted to the stuff.